


Drawing Days

by Mitskicchi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Babysitting, Fluff, Gen, babysitting au no one wanted, little hibari, lunges, older tsuna, so much fluff omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitskicchi/pseuds/Mitskicchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children, Tsuna thinks— are menaces. Hibari just happens to be the biggest menace yet, and Tsuna is terrified, even if said boy was only six and not even four feet tall. </p><p>(Or, Hibari gains a very much unwanted baby sitter and the world doesn't explode. Everyone ends up happy. Somehow.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Days

He first meets him because of his mother, who happened to be best friends with Hibari Suzume. Tsuna is eleven and no good, drowning in red marks and bullies, and he just doesn't know what to do. His mother apparently does, as she sends him to the Hibaris to babysit their child. Children, Tsuna thinks— are menaces. They are spoiled and bratty and sadly enough, the brunet is often pushed around by them as well.

He doesn't _understand_ why his mother had decided that this was a good idea, or how he was even _qualified_ for such a job, but nods meekly in acceptance — because he has already disappointed her enough and really doesn't want to anymore.

Hibari Kyoya is absolutely _terrifying,_ all sharp eyed and dark haired, with tonfas that gleam in the sun. He's all scowls and bitter glares, mixed with wordless threats.

He's also not even four feet tall.

.

The first few days involve multiple tonfas in the face, scratches and growls. Tsuna takes a moment to wonder if he's taking care of a child or an animal, before ducking as another tonfa sails by.

He's still terrified and spends most of the time screaming.

.

Hibari is being peaceful.

...This is probably the most terrifying thing Tsuna has ever witnessed.

Two minutes. He had gone to the bathroom for no more then two minutes and now the boy was sitting on the ground quietly, legs folded beneath him as he leaned forward to— to read a book? Tsuna blinked, and then blinked once more before promptly freaking out _because that was his book!_ His book that he had brought for his project. The one with the fluffy animals.

...No. There's no way he liked them. Hibari and cute animals? Nope. There was absolutely no way.

.

By day number five, Tsuna understands the boy more, and makes sure to stay as far away as possible— so it would not seem as if the boy was being _baby sat_. He leaves the boy to his own devices, and simply sits in the corner, quiet and maybe a little bit less terrified as the child seemed to be bored of throwing his tonfas around.

And if the child was only distracted by the book Tsuna had left, well— what was the harm in that?

(He finds that even Hibari can be cute when quiet and concentrating on something that did not involve giving him a concussion.)

.

Two weeks go by peacefully, with Tsuna bringing in books for the skylark to go through (he finds that Hibari enjoys reading about animals _,_ _cute_ , tiny animals). He's actually kind of used to Hibari now, even if he was still a bit wary.

This constant pattern is shattered by his mother two days later.

"Tsu-kun, why don't you bring something for Kyo-chan?" The first time she had referred to the skylark as such, Tsuna had choked.

He is still choking.

"Bring something?"

"Hm, like his favorite food," she hums, stirring the steaming pot.

Tsuna makes an indistinct noise, not promising anything. Besides, he really doubted that the skylark would take anything from him anyways.

.

He somehow ( _what the heck was he thinking?_ ) absently asks Suzume what Hibari's favorite food was, and she chuckles— happy that her son finally had a babysitter that didn't run away screaming bloody murder.

Hamburger Steak.

...Apparently, when his mother suggested for him to bring something, she actually meant for _him_ to cook it as well.

The cooking process is completely and utterly lost on him.

And so the hellish training begins.

.

One week and a half later, Tsuna brings hamburger steak for Hibari. It is far from perfect, but the smell is alluring and the hamburger steak is neatly placed on one side of the container, surrounded by an assortment of colorful vegetables while the rice is on the other side. The box is wrapped in a simple dark blue cloth, tiny white birds dotting the fabric.

Tsuna offers it to him, and feels slightly ridiculous because he's bowing his head and doesn't this somehow look like one of those shoujo manga scenes? The skylark does eat it in the end, and the brunet feels a giddy sense of accomplishment, as the younger boy actually seems to like it!

He somehow doesn't regret the hours of practices and burns.

.

Hibari isn't actually that bad, Tsuna thinks. He's awfully mature for his age, quiet and proud. He doesn't cry (and thank goodness for that, Tsuna _really_ can't handle tears) so it's a relatively easy job. The younger boy munches on his food, looking quite content and Tsuna smiles.

He's no longer in the corner, at least not when the child is eating. The brunet likes seeing Hibari eat the food he makes, he likes seeing that the little raven is enjoying it. Enjoying something that he, the good for nothing Dame-student made.

There is something akin to pride building up inside of him, and the brunet savors the warm feeling.

And perhaps that was why he had the guts to do it. For a moment, Tsuna forgets that Hibari is a blood thirsty little thing who could easily turn Tsuna into a smear on the ground. For a moment, the skylark was just another child who was fumbling with his chopsticks, sauce dotting his pale cheeks as he ate— and almost reflexively; the brunet leans in and wipes it away with a smile.

The stunned look he receives makes him chuckle _._ And he can't help but feel that Hibari was _adorable_.

It was slightly less adorable however, when Hibari decided to lunge for his face. 

.

P.S. He didn't kill him.

That was progress right? 

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my docs haha. Wrote it when I was craving child!Hibari for some reason lol. This will probably be very short.


End file.
